


light

by twinkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista Niall, Demon! Harry, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shy Niall, Supernatural - Freeform, angel! Niall, bottom niall is the way to go, idk what to tag help, louis and niall are bffs its so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkniall/pseuds/twinkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Niall, you're the light of my life. You bring light, purity to the small amount of sanity there is in my being, and I can't live without you. And I will do anything, anything to bring you back." </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Niall does not remember when Harry and him were together, has no memory of the endless minutes of love they shared, and the green-eyed demon goes through anything to get his angel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recognize

Niall hummed a soft tune to himself as he swept the cold tiles at the little cafe, where he works during breaks from school.

It was early December, and the petite blonde couldn't help but look forward to this month.

Winter had always been his favourite.

Niall let out a small sigh, setting the broom against the wall, which was made of cherry colored bricks.

"Niall!" A voice called from the kitchen and he jumped slightly, rushing to where he heard his name being called.

Giggles filled the quite vacant space as he took in the scene in front of him.

Louis, his co worker was covered from head to toe in flour. It was now possible he could camouflage with the white tile walls around.

"What-how-" Niall doubled over in laughter, arms around his stomach, cheeks turning a rosier pink.

"Oh, shut up," Louis scowled, ruffling his hair-which was still covered in the dusty, white powder- and huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Lou. Here, let me," Niall approached the older boy with a small smile, recovering from the fit of giggles he had a few seconds ago.

Minutes later, Louis looked as normal as he could get, but managed to not be one hundred percent covered in flour.

"Welcome!" Niall chirped as he made his way out the kitchen, leaning against the wooden counter where the cashier was at along with a few gift cards and small paper bags filled with soft cookies.

"I never said thank you," Louis pointed out, a hint of tease behind his tone. He wiggled his eyebrows which somehow had a few specks of flour.

Niall decided to not comment or point that out, feeling a little mischievous.

"Well," Niall dragged out, his small fingers drumming against the counter.

"You should!"

"Now, now. That's not a reason to tha-"

The small ring of a bell chimed, signaling that someone has walked in.

Niall sent Louis a look as if to say this isn't over! but Louis just smirked and strolled back to the kitchen.

 

Niall didn't look up as his gaze was kept on the cashier, ready to put in some orders.

He was never one for eye contact, being too shy to hold it.

After a few moments of silence, Niall takes a step and looks up.

Green meets blue.

Niall composes himself, trying not to let his eyes linger on the man in front of him for too long.

To say he was stunning was an understandment.

Silky brown curls that reached to his shoulders, plump firm lips that were starting to form a smirk and oh how lovely does he look with dimples carving into his smooth cheeks.

Niall couldn't help but feel weird, as if he's seen this man before.

Nonetheless, he proceeded to take his order.

"What would you like?" Niall asks, his voice light and gentle, a sweet and innocent smile adorning his lips.

 

"Erm, I'll have the monkey granita, strong, please." (a/n: this is actually from urth caffe and it's delicious!)

Niall bites the inside of his cheek as the sound of his husky, deep voice fills his ears.

It's almost too familiar.

"And the banana muffin as well," the tall brunette adds, fishing his wallet out for his money.

Niall nods, and lets Louis know what their recent customer is asking for and he nods, getting to work.

The blonde fetches a banana muffin, handing it to man in a pink paper bag.

He freezes when those green eyes hold his with such an intense gaze.

Niall gulps nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up. He curses his fair skin.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?"

Okay wait what?

Niall's eyebrows knit together.

"Excuse me, what?" He voices his thoughts.

Once again, the stranger smirks.

Is he really a stranger?

Niall just can't recognize him, not exactly.

"Thought you were one with strong memory," he pauses,

"Niall."


	2. Wall

Niall gave the man a crazed look, blue eyes widening. 

 

What the-

 

"Wait, hold on. How do you even know my name?" Niall questions. His thoughts are all scrambled in his mind, not knowing what the hell is happening. 

 

A cheeky, wide grin etched onto the man's face, making his dimple appear. 

 

"Tsk, tsk, Niall," he tutted, shaking his head lightly. 

 

Niall just became more and more puzzled as words kept flowing out of the brunette's lips who looked quite amused. 

 

"Nevermind that," he waves it off before extending his large hand, a few rings wrapped around his long, delicate fingers. 

 

Niall gave a skeptical look, but being the naive boy he was, shook hands with the taller man in front of him, managing a small smile. 

 

"'M Harry, Harry Styles." He introduces, and Niall thinks the name fits him quite well. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry," Niall tests the name as it rolls off his tongue. He thought it was best to brush off the strange encounter and move on. 

 

But in a far corner of his mind, he's aching to find out how Harry knows his name. 

 

He wouldn't have been this curious if he was wearing the light brown tag with his name engraved on it.

 

"Feeling is mutual here, darling." Harry nods, taking a few seconds to admire the blonde in front of him, who's cheeks are now tinted with the loveliest shade of pink. 

 

Harry almost coos at how adorable the sight was, such a pure one. Entirely different from any others he has had in the past.

 

Opposite, if you must. 

 

As soon as Niall parted his lips to say something, Louis came barging through the kitchen door, with Harry's drink in hand.

 

His eyes landed on Harry and the atmosphere in the cafe suddenly grew a bit tense. 

 

"There you are, Lou!" Niall beamed, taking the drink from his hands and handing it to Harry who smiled politely, paying for what he purchased. 

 

"Keep the change, Ni," The nickname slipped and Harry wished them a good night before exiting, the bell ringing as it did when he strolled in. 

 

As he walked out, he definitely knew something was wrong. 

 

His precious Niall didn't remember him, he didn't recognize. 

 

It was as if he had a...

 

a wall. 

 

A wall emerged in his mind, a barrier that makes him forget certain things. 

 

Certain memories. 

 

Harry's jaw clenches at the thought of someone doing such a thing, a painful process just to hide a bit of his past. 

 

He was going to find who did it. 

 

Most importantly why they did it. 

 

Harry shivered slightly and pulled his coat tighter around him, his brown boots trudging through the faint snow on the sidewalk as he walked to his car. 

____________________________

"Niall," Louis started as soon as Harry had left. 

 

"Who was that?"

 

Niall grinned, blue eyes gleaming. He glanced at the small round clock on the wall and started to untie the strings of the apron since it was already past nine. He folded the thin piece neatly and set it under the counter. 

 

"That was Harry! He was very charming," the blonde swooned, clasping his hands behind his back, remembering how clear the shade of green in his eyes were. 

Louis was cautious, knowing how innocent and naive Niall was, he felt the need to look out for anything the blonde couldn't detect, any red flags. 

 

Louis chuckled, ruffling Niall's fluffy, blonde hair, earning a squeal and a few light slaps to his arm. 

 

"Be careful Niall, really." He said in a serious tone, looking at Niall, shaking a finger at him. 

 

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes, smiling and nodding. 

 

"Yes, sir Tomlinson!" He did a salute, giggles flowing freely from his lips. 

 

Louis smiled fondly before giving Niall's bum a playful slap, making the small boy yelp and start closing the cafe.


	3. Halo

Niall woke up bright and early the next morning, ready for another day at work. 

He loved school and learning, but working at the cafe was surely something different. 

He did his usual routine, and picked out his favourite lavender soft sweater to wear along with skinny jeans. 

He decided to let his hair flat today, blonde fringe sitting atop of his forehead, making him seem more cuddly and warm than he already is. 

Kissing his mum's cheek goodbye, he grabbed his pastel pink colored bicycle, hopping on. 

The cool wind softly nipped at his rosy cheeks, and he mentally cursed at himself for not wearing a scarf. 

He couldn't help but think if he would see someone again in particular. 

Setting his bicycle along the railings and chaining it, he made his way inside the small building, sighing in bliss when the smell of sweet cinnamon filled his nostrils.

Louis greeted him immediately, wrapping the blonde up in a hug.

"Ready for your second day?"

Niall smiled, already putting on the burgundy apron. 

"As always!" 

"Lou?" Niall asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah?" Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"Nevermind," Niall shook his head. 

With squinty suspicious eyes, he stared at the thoughtful blonde, but let it go. 

Hours passed, customers came in and left, some were downright rude, but Niall kept on a cheery face, thinking they probably have had a bad day. 

Niall's nimble fingers started to ache slightly. Being a cashier wasn't easy, but he didn't mind. 

The bells chimed again, signalling either an exit or a welcoming, and Niall couldn't help but shiver when a whoosh of cold air flew in. 

It was during his break around sunset when Niall noticed a couple walk in, cuddled in eachothers arms, trying to shield eachother from the cold. 

Niall watched with a fond smile, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Besides himself and Louis, there was Cara and Sam, in total there were 4 workers, each changing shifts at times if one was on their break. 

There were countless times where they all would get a good laugh when guys intended to hit on Cara, seeing as she was attracted to girls. They always barked at the wrong tree. 

Niall looked across the room, watching as Cara took their orders. He noticed the taller boy had these brown puppy eyes, along with dark brown hair, and the other had the longest eyelashes he's ever seen. (a/n: i just had to add in ziam, they're too cute) 

The couple were bundled up in their coats and scarves, yet were still trying to keep each other warm. Cute. 

Niall sighed softly, setting his white, stained coffee cup on the small plate. His break was up, and he had go back to the cashier. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Cara whispered in a not so low voice when Niall made his way back. 

Niall giggled, shushing her in attempts to not make it obvious. 

"I even gave them a free cupcake on the house!" Cara beamed, looking proud of herself. 

Thankfully, their manager never finds out when this happens, or else they would receive some lesson. 

"I see they're even sharing it," Niall points out, a small smirk on his face. 

"See, I knew that would happen. Which is why I didn't give out two!" The tall blonde explained, nodding to herself. 

"Hmm. Smart," Niall chuckled before calling out a name to let them know their order was ready. 

"Um, Zen?" Niall read off the cup, cursing Louis for his smudged writing. 

The boy he saw earlier made his way to the counter, but not before placing a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. 

Once "zen" looked up, he smiled, but his eyes were casted a bit upwards, as if on Niall's hair. His smile faltered and he blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes. 

As if he was checking his vision. 

"Erm..here's your drink," Niall spoke, voice soft, but confused. 

"What's that atop of your head?" He asked curiously, bringing up a finger to point. 

"Hair? What else?" Niall laughed quietly, thinking the situation was quite humorous. 

"No no, no. There's this...gold ring like right there." He states as if it's the obvious, asserting what he saw. 

This time Niall brought his hand up, patting the top of his hair, feeling nothing. 

What was this boy on? 

"I-I don't feel anything?" Niall's voice went up a pitch, which usually happens when he starts to get nevous or extremely confused, which is the case right now. 

"I swear, there it is!" He claimed, then kept quiet. 

"Looks like..." the hazel eyed boy trailed off, then shook his head. As if saying "no, that can't be it."

"You should get some sleep, mate." Niall nods, with a warm smile. 

Something's definitely wrong here. 

The other boy nodded hesitantly, walking off with his drink, mumbling to himself. 

Throughout the day Niall couldn't forget the scenario. As much as he tried. 

Until it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

His halo. 

The blonde thought about his little theory, but thought it over again. It couldn't be, humans didn't have the capability to see characteristics like that sort. 

He thought about asking his mum, but dismissed the idea. 

Louis noted that Niall seemed a bit off, as if deep in thought. 

"Hey kiddo," Louis swung his arm around Niall's small shoulders, pulling him out of his thinking fest. 

"You'll grow wrinkles on that forehead of yours from thinking so hard." He smiles, gently tapping Niall's freckled nose, making it crinkle up. 

"It's just...uni," Niall decided to say, since it wasn't a complete lie, he'd actually has been thinking about his education. 

"Oh, Ni," Louis chuckled and gave his body a delicate squeeze. "You'll be fine, promise! 

"Sure hope so." Niall smiled weakly. 

With a pat on the back and another comforting hug, Louis went off into the kitchen. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later when a familiar chime filled the cafe, and Niall felt his tummy twist when he recognized those dirty, worn out boots from yesterday. 

"Hello again," Harry nodded, a smile forming on his lips. 

"Oh h-hi, Harry is it?" Niall's head tipped to the side, hoping he was right. 

"That's me, love." A deep chuckle escaped from Harry, and Niall decided right then and there that was his favourite sound so far. 

"What would it be for you today?" Niall looked a bit up, since Harry was a few inches taller than himself. 

"Same as yesterday, please."

Niall nodded and held up a finger, signaling to wait a few moments while he's back. 

He goes to deliver the order to Louis, and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Niall's perky little bum as he walked. 

Harry smirked to himself, keeping his hands clasped behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting. 

Meanwhile, Niall filled with a giddy feeling, went straight to Louis, repeating the drink that Harry ordered. 

"He came back?" Louis' eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Who came back?" Cara butted in, her voice hushed in a whisper. 

"This customer that obviously fancies Ni," Louis sighs. 

"Ooh! I have got to see your admirer," Cara gushes, clapping her hands and Niall grins, blue eyes gleaming. 

"Wait, wait, don't make it too obvious. Like you always do," Niall teases and Cara gasps, bringing a hand on top of her chest. 

"Do not!" She whines and Louis scoffs, making her glare at him playfully. 

Niall pats her back in mock sympathy, and soon the cold drink was done. 

Who the hell even drinks these type of beverages in this bloody freezing weather?

Niall thinks as he carries the cup in his hands, fingers already cold.   
Of course, with Cara hot on his heels. 

"Here you go, Harry." Niall smiles, sliding the cup across the counter. 

"Why thank you, Ni." Harry smiles, dimples on display and Niall felt a pinch on his waist, causing him to squirm. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled when Niall just smiled sheepishly, his cheeks dusted with a rosy colour. 

Beautiful, Harry thinks to himself. Absolutely beautiful. 

As soon as Niall was about to speak, a ringtone interrupted him. 

"Knew I, couldn't help myself,  
I had to lay low.

So I, couldn't help myself,  
I lost my halo."

Harry had on an apologetic smile, and Niall only grinned. 

"Cage The Elephant?" Niall smiled wide, very familiar with the song. 

Harry paused and slowly nodded. 

"Yeah...yeah, definitely my favourite song." His green eyes settle on Niall's for a moment. 

"Mine too!" Niall beamed, eyes widening. 

What a coincidence. 

"Really now?" Harry had a look of awe, but quickly snapped out of it, as the ringtone went on. 

"Thank you, darling. I've got to take this, but take care yeah?" Harry wished both Niall and Cara a goodnight, and the blonde watched as Harry left with his phone pressed to his ear, signaling he took the call. 

Niall sighed to himself as Cara shook his shoulders, and he had to stop her before she started making wedding plans. 

This is the second time Harry visits the cafe. 

Niall could get used to this.


	4. Wound

Niall wiped the thin layer of sweat off his forehead, running his thin fingers through his now messy hair. 

"All done?" Louis asked as he hung his apron on the wooden hook that was connected to the wall.

"Yep! Time to go, home sweet home." Niall sighed in bliss, smiling at the thought of settling under his warm blankets, reading his favourite books. 

"Home sweet home indeed," Louis chuckled as they both walked out, locking the doors of the building.

Cara had left a while ago, her shift ending a bit earlier than theirs and Niall was a teeny bit grateful since the tall blonde had made countless comments about how Harry and Niall would make the cutest couple on earth. 

Not to mention the countless times Niall also ducked his head down to hide his rosy cheeks. 

"Be careful, yeah Ni?" Louis' tone was serious, as he wrapped the smaller boy up in a gentle embrace, pressing a quick kiss on his temple. 

Niall giggled and swatted lightly at Louis, "Careful is my middle name, excuse you." 

"Sassy one you are," Louis laughs, letting go. 

Both lads met a few years back when they attended the same school. They sat together during lunch, sadly not having classes together since Louis was an unpper classmen. They soon became bestfriends and it eventually blossomed to something bigger, the two boys seeing eachother as brothers. Which is the reason why Louis can be protective of young Niall. And now, they work at the same place which appeared to be magnificent for both of them. 

"I'll message when I get home safely, don't you worry." Niall smiles as he retrieves his bicycle. Shivers run throughout his body when he feels the cold handlebars, but gets on anyways.

With one last goodbye, Niall starts pedalling his way home at a normal pace, taking enough time to admire the city lights and the snow that ascended from the sky. Sloppy snowmen displayed on some front yards which were covered in white. Christmas lights adorned almost each house, making the neighbourhoods seem brighter, and overall more beautiful. 

It seemed to have snowed heavily earlier, which is why the sidewalks were slippery with melted ice. Not so safe with wheels. 

It was then when Niall felt the handlebars make a harsh turn, causing the bicycle to tip over and crash onto the wet sidewalk, along with Niall. 

The blonde hissed softly as he felt a sting on his knee and quickly scrambled to sit properly, hugging his leg close to his chest as if it would make the pain disappear in an instant. 

Small whimpers escaped his lips as he inspected the wound, frowning as he noticed his jeans had ripped from the scrape. 

He took quiet, deep breaths, trying not to go into hysterics and start crying. After a few minutes, he managed to get up with the support of the wall of a shop behind him, and wobbled towards his bike, bending down on his good leg to pick it back up.   
C'mon Niall, just a few more blocks.

The injured angel encouraged himself, limping his way home now instead of riding his bicycle. Puffs of fog clouded in front of him as he let out long breaths, signaling the freezing temperature. 

Niall heard a slight shuffle behind him a few seconds later and he froze, shutting his eyes tight, ready for what's to come. His heartbeat increased, thumping wildly in his chest. Thumpthumpthump. He peeks one eye open and very slowly turns around, eyes widening, a sense of relief spreading through his veins. 

"H-Harry?" The blonde asked in disbelief, his grip tightening on the bars.

Harry is stood in front of him, looking lovely in his black coat and signature brown boots. He nods and takes a few steps closer.   
"Why are you out so late? A cute young boy like you shouldn't be alone in the dark," Harry smiled, his head aimed down at the now flustered blonde. 

Niall lets out a small laugh, looking up with a shy smile. 

"I was making me way home." Niall explains, tapping his bicycle for emphasis.

"In this weather?" Harry gave an incredulous look, his eyebrows raising up, showing concern. 

"How about I walk you home, love? How's that sound?" Harry suggests, bringing his hand up to caress Niall's cold but pink cheek, his knuckles delicately skimming across the soft skin. This was very much better than a counter separating both of them.

"Y-yes, please. I-thank you," Niall turned into a stuttering mess, and all it took was one touch. 

Harry smiled to himself, loving the effect he had on Niall, even if it was something so small, like a speck of seed on a dandelion. So simple. It left him in awe.

"Alright, darling. Let's get going before it gets any colder. Can't let you freeze to death now can we?" Harry chuckled, "Then who will take my orders?" 

Niall laughed, the crinkles under his eyes prominent, the small dimple on his left cheek appearing. Lips stretched out over his braced-teeth. 

"You'll just have to find another cashier, Harry!" 

"But you're the best there's ever been." Harry grins, bringing up a point. 

Niall only stays quiet, turning his head to the side when he feels the heat on his cheeks. 

One thing he definitely despises is blushing in front of people, it's absolutely embarrassing. 

As soon as they start walking, Niall lets out a yelp of pain, forgetting about the accident he had earlier. 

"Niall? What's wrong?" Harry questioned frantically, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Oh, j-just a small accident, I fell off my bicycle earlier," Niall mumbled softly and Harry frowned. 

His angel was hurt.

Harry now realized how his skinny jeans had ripped, and the harsh scrape was visible, fresh blood on the unattended wound. 

Harry just wanted to heal him and wrap him up in his arms, protect him from the world. 

Including slippery, wet sidewalks. 

The brunette walked and stood in front of Niall, bending his knees slightly as if he was doing a squat. 

"Come on Ni, I'll help you on." Harry coaxed, looking over his shoulder to see Niall with a worried expression. 

"Just wrap your arms around my neck, love. Leave the rest to me," and Niall obliged, following Harry's directions. Slowly, and carefully, he settled on his broad back, clinging onto Harry for dear life and up he went. 

He couldn't help but let out a small squeal when he felt Harry's large hands cup under his small thighs to prevent him from falling. 

"Harry..." Niall murmured when Harry began walking, as if he had nothing on his back at the moment. Niall was simply light and petite. 

"Mmm?" Harry smiles, hearing Niall's soothing soft voice right next to his ear, saying his name. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't think about how the younger boy would sound whimpering his name, falling apart underneath him. 

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to," Harry pauses with a grin. "But I want to." 

Resting his chin on his shoulder, Niall smiles, thinking how sweet and genuine this guy is. 

"Hold on extra tight, yeah? And tell me which way to go, please." 

And with that, Harry moved his legs a bit faster, with an angel on his back, his free hand wrapped around the handlebar of the bicycle to steer it along with them. 

Soft laughs full of glee echoed throughout the streets as Harry would tell Niall some of his horrible, dorky jokes to distract him from his wounded knee. He would also laugh when he felt Harry's curls brush against his cheek, tickling the sensitive skin. 

"Such a lovely laugh you have there, darling." Harry muses, only making the flustered blonde tighten his hold and hide his pink cheeks, mumbling incoherent words, most likely denying it. 

But Harry only chuckles and squeezes Niall's thigh gently, taking in the scenery. 

It reminded him of old times. 

"And we have arrived," Harry stops in front of a cutely decorated house that was outlined with red and green bright lights, a display of a reindeer with a glowing red nose on the rooftop. 

With much care, Harry set Niall down, and stood up straight, facing the blonde. 

"Thank you so much, Harry. Really, for the-"

"Piggyback ride?" Harry finished the sentence for him, a smirk etched on his lips. 

"-Yes, exactly that." Niall laughs, rubbing his hands together to make some heat. 

"Will you be alright?" Harry asks, glancing at the house in front of them. He wanted to make sure that Niall would be okay. 

"Yes, I promise. You've done enough already!" Niall exclaims, smiling and nodding. 

"Alright then. Have a good night, Ni. Take care of that injury well, don't want it getting infected."

"Sure will, don't you worry. Goodnight, Harry." An "i'll see you tomorrow" was on the tip of his tongue, but didn't dare let it slip out. 

"I'll see you soon, Niall." Harry smiles warmly, reaching down to take one of Niall's pale, small hands in between his thumb and rest of his fingers, bringing it up to his lips. Ever so slowly, he presses a tender kiss to the back of his hand, green eyes set on the small boy in front of him. 

Niall is at loss for words, the colour on his cheeks speaking for him. 

With one last look, Harry walked off, long legs striding in lengthy steps, serving as an advantage for him to walk quickly. 

After Niall let Louis know he had gotten home safely, he laid in bed and couldn't stop the giddy feeling from spreading through his body as he stroked the spot on his hand where Harry's lips where at a while ago. He could still feel it tingle. 

When the clock striked 11:11, he really wished that the beautiful tall boy with the dimples and funny jokes would stop by again tomorrow. 

It wouldn't surprise Niall if he even orders the same drink. 

As long as he sees Harry and feels the butterflies erupt in his tummy. 

 

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I apologize since this isn't my best writing :( pleaseee note that Niall is aware he's an angel, but he just doesn't remember Harry because of something that happened which you will find out in the future! I hope you have a lovely dayy


	5. Hellhound

The next morning, Niall woke up bright and early, a sleepy smile appearing on his lips when he noticed the sun wasn't shining today, instead there were gloomy skies and light grey clouds. 

Definitely his favourite. 

Niall groggily disentangled his legs from the white warm sheets, feet padding on the wooden floor lightly as he made his way towards his closet to pick an outfit for the day. 

He went with his usual skinny jeans along with a white t-shirt and a baby blue sweater. 

As he got dressed, he couldn't help but wonder if Harry would make his daily visit and drop by the café today. Yesterday's events were still fresh in his head and he couldn't stop the giddy feeling that kept swelling in his tummy at the thought of the curly haired lad. God knows what would've happened if Harry didn't show up and help Niall. 

His knee didn't hurt as much, but it's definitely well healed. Niall shook out of his thoughts and proceeded on getting ready, fixing his blonde hair up into a messy quiff. He quickly slipped on his white converse and walked down the stairs, one step at a time. He's learned his lesson on not taking two when he ended up injuring his arm and had to have a pink cast for a few months. 

"Morning mum!" Niall greeted brightly, his mouth watering slightly at the smell of bacon and biscuits. 

"Morning, love. Breakfast is just ready," Maura wiped her wet hands on the apron, setting up the table for them two. 

Greg had moved to America for his studies, his dream university being located on the other side of the world, sadly. He'd visit every few months and show up on their doorstep with wrapped gifts on Christmas Eve. 

As Maura and Niall ate in comfortable silence, the blonde just couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. 

"And what is going through that little head of yours?" Maura asked with a teasing tone, smiling. 

"O-oh nothing, mum." He smiles sheepishly and blushes, then starts to eat the pieces of pancakes he cut up himself so that he won't talk, his mouth preoccupied.

The short woman in front of him only pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, a suspicious look on her face and Niall smiled at the best of his ability, finding it quite hard when his cheeks were full of pancakes. 

"I've got work in a few, but you'll be alright when you get home yeah? I'll leave dinner so you can heat it up." She spoke softly, taking a sip of her tea. Maura worked as a nurse, and at times she'd have late shifts, like today. Which means Niall would be home alone. 

Niall nods, wiping his lips with the napkin from the small stack. "Thanks mum, I'll do it when I come home." 

"You know, you don't have to work for all this. I can pay for the books you need in university. No need to work, Niall." Maura sighs, a small frown on her face. 

"Mum, it isn't all bad. I've got my friends to work with, and I enjoy working there. Besides, it's better to do things yourself, be more independent. It's okay, really." Niall smiles, reassuring his mum that she doesn't need to waste her money on him for his education. 

"Alright, alright." Maura chuckled softly, sighing at how stubborn her son was.

"Good. I've got to go now, don't want to be late!" Niall scoots his chair back and stands up to kiss his mum's cheek goodbye before grabbing the house keys and his phone. 

A small smile etched onto his lips when he climbed on his bicycle carefully, having more caution than before. The streets were somewhat less wet today, thankfully. Niall didn't think Harry would be there to help him again. 

Niall set his bicycle next to the railings, slipping the key for the lock in his pocket, patting it softly before making his way inside. 

He covered his mouth with his hand, giggles threatening to escape when he witnessed Louis brooming the floors, dancing with a bloody broom. 

Christmas music played quietly in the dim lit room, and he quickly recognized it as Baby It's Cold Outside. 

Niall then leaned against the brick wall, snickering to himself when Louis twirled the broom around, before holding it close and proceeded sweeping all the while. 

"I really can't stay," 

"But baby it's cold outside,"

Louis sang to the broom, looking at the lifeless stick with wide eyes. Niall hid his face in his hands, wanting to burst out into laughter, but refrains the best he can. He most likely didn't even hear the bell when Niall walked in since he was too focused on dancing and sweeping.

When the song comes to its end, Niall stands straight, clapping softly. Louis turned quickly with wide eyes, like a deer in front of headlights. 

"Bravo!" Niall grinned, letting laughs flow freely now, making his way towards his best friend. 

Louis smirks and bows as a thank you, resting the broom against the corner of the wall. 

"Why thank you, young Niall. Couldn't have done it without my partner there," He points his thumb behind, chuckling. 

"Silly Lou," Niall smiles wide, shaking his head. He walks past the older boy and takes off his sweater, hanging it on the hook where his little apron was previously at. It was way warmer in here, thanks to the heater. Which very well warmed up the café, compared to the freezing weather outside. 

"Hey, it's almost your birthday!" Niall gasped, blue eyes going wide when he realizes it was the 16th. 

"Hey, you're right! God, I don't want to grow up, Ni. Am I already growing white hairs? Check!" Louis rambled frantically, shoving his head in front of Niall's face and the blonde only laughs, patting it. 

"Louis," He taps his shoulder. "You're not old, would you stop talking rubbish? I can assure you you've got no white hairs. That'll be in a few decades, okay?" Niall smiles, looking at Louis in the eyes. He's learned that his best friend is scared of growing up, and if it isn't the cutest thing ever. 

"Okay...okay, yeah. Thanks, Ni." Louis processes his words and brings him into an embrace, squeezing Niall's small frame gently. 

"Of course," Niall smiles lets go, and his smile widens when he sees Cara walk in, her beanie filled with specks of snow. 

"Morning, guys!" Cara greets, making her away around and entering through the small door. 

"Oh, boss said our shifts end an hour earlier than usual! How great is that?" Cara says in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips. 

It was quite rare that that their shifts get cut a bit short. 

"Very great, less time spent with you!" Louis cheers, and hisses when Cara pinches his arm, grinning. 

"That was uncalled for!"

"No, you started it!"

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"You have messed with th-"

"Guys!" Niall shouts, hands up in the air, a humorous look on his face despite their arguing.

"You both are like siblings, jesus." Niall whispers, chuckling. 

"Well, he did start it, so..." Cara raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows, shrugging. 

From the corner of his eye, Niall spotted a figure making his way towards the door of the shop and he quickly shoos them off into the kitchen, silently praying they won't knock each other out with pans. 

Niall took the customer's order, and notified Louis what it was, who prepared it quickly. 

For some reason, today it was more busy than usual, and full as well. People were reading books while drinking their latte, or on their laptop. Another thing Niall liked about this place was the free wifi, anything with wifi was great. 

Niall leaned on the counter, watching the scenery outside as he waited to attend any other customers. The windows of the café were wide and clear, with snow collected around the edges, a thin layer of ice at the bottom.

He smiles in awe when couples walk down the sidewalk, hands linked together, and giggles when he spots children playing a game of tag in their mittens and bundled up small jackets to keep warm. 

Niall softly hummed to Michael Buble's cover of Let It Snow, lightly drumming his fingers on the counter.

"No lover boy yet?" A voice startles him, and he smiles, shaking his head. 

"No..." Niall blushes, knowing who Cara was referring to. 

"Not yet," Cara emphasizes, holding up her index finger.

"Don't lose hope, Horan. He will walk through that door today, I promise." She looked confident, standing straight with a smug look. 

Niall only gave a weak giggle, hoping she was right. 

"You better be right about this." The short boy warns, and scowls slightly when Cara pats him on the head, easily due to her tall height. 

She's perfect for having a model career, which is something she will soon be associated with seeing as she got offered a position for next year. In the meantime, she thought it would be nice have a small job. 

"Hey, has that cute couple came by?" Her eyes brighten up at the mention of them, and Niall chuckles, shaking his head. 

"Nope, haven't seen them. You're thinking about giving them another cupcake aren't you?" 

"Correction," she grins, "a coffee cake."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you gave them the whole menu for free," Niall raises his eyebrows. 

Cara's eyes went wide, "Ooh, I should do that! Thanks for the idea, Ni." 

Niall has a confused look, but laughs at his co worker, who's always so oblivious. 

The sun wasn't setting down since it was cloudy, but by the looks of it, it was getting darker outside. 

Nonetheless, the lamp posts made the streets look brighter. Including the long string of colorful lights that was connected from buildings across from eachother.

Niall decided to clean up a few tables since it was almost time to close the shop, an hour earlier than usual. He feels warm inside as christmas music plays, the smell of warm cinnamon in the air, all in all feeling like a cozy place. 

Niall starts to walk to another table but stops when his right foot doesn't move. He looks down and sighs when he's stepped on his untied shoelace with his other foot. 

Reaching down, he starts tying up the paces together, then starts tying a second knot so it won't happen again when he hears the chime of a bell. 

Despite knowing the arrival of a customer, Niall finishes tying his white laces with a tight grip, but freezes when he hears a low whistle. 

Harry licks his lips with a small smirk, watching Niall bent down, his little bum perked up high in the air, displaying a lovely view for the brunette. 

Niall stands up straight quickly and turns around, his cheeks and ears turning a rosy colour when he sees who's ahead of him. 

"Quite the welcoming there, Ni." Harry wiggles his eyebrows up and down, making the poor blonde even more flustered than he already was. 

Niall ignores his cheeky comment and scurries to the spot behind the counter. 

Harry catches on and shakes his head, smiling. "Oh no, I'm not ordering anything today, love."

Niall tilts his head to the side like a lost puppy, eyebrows coming together. 

"Actually, I em, came to see you." 

Niall's lips part slightly, a bit surprised that Harry came here to see himself, and not his favourite drink. 

"M-me?" Niall stuttered, pointing to himself. 

Harry nods, bottom lip taken in between his teeth to hold back the grin that was threatening to show. 

"Yes, you." He reaches across to tap lightly at Niall's small nose, making it crinkle up slightly. 

"Would it be alright with you if I walked you home?" Harry asked politely, not wanting something to happen to Niall like yesterday. 

He needed to protect his angel. 

Niall had on a bashful smile and nodded shyly, making Harry grin then. 

Soon, it was the end of his shift and after an...interesting encounter with Cara and Louis, they all made their way home. 

Cara just wouldn't stop sending the most obvious winks and thumbs up, making Niall send her death glares and Harry stifle his laughs. Even Louis found the situation a bit hilarious. 

"My car's just a bit down the street, if you don't mind walking." Harry points ahead when they're outside the café, and Niall shakes his head, but gasps when he sees his bicycle on the side, still chained up. 

Harry notices and smiles, "If you'd like, I can bring it to you in the morning. It won't fit in the car," he adds with an apologetic smile, looking down at Niall. He nods in agreement, and they start making their way down the sidewalk. 

Harry's long legs and strides made it hard for Niall to keep up, since his steps were smaller and so were his legs. 

The tall lad noticed and slowed down, mentally cooing at how cute he thought it was. Such a tiny angel. 

As they were nearing Harry's car, a sound was heard that made Niall have goosebumps. 

It was like a harsh, raw, venomous growl. 

Niall froze, his heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest. 

"H-Harry? What was t-that?" Niall whispered, quick to look around frantically, searching for the source of the frightening sound. 

Harry's jaw clenched and had his eyes set across the street, as if he knew what he was looking at. And he knew, he definitely knew.

He was looking straight at a hellhound. 

A vicious, horrendous, evil creature from hell. 

"Niall...get in the car." Harry spoke calmly, not wanting to scare the boy more than he already was. 

"What? Harry, n-"

"Get in the car, please, darling. Go now. I'll be there in a bit." He hands Niall the car keys without taking his eyes off the dog-like beast. 

Which were only visible to demons. 

Niall gulped nervously and ran to the black range rover, hands shaky and clumsy, finally managing to get inside the car. 

His uneven breathing was the only sound heard, and Niall started to panic. 

He just hoped Harry would come back as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear things up!! i wrote this to fit the time period during december becauseee the holiday season is just my favorite :D


	6. Heal

Niall felt his chest tighten, as if there were no air in his lungs, causing him to let out small, rapid breaths. 

He didn't even want to turn and see what was happening, scared of what'd he'd witness. 

The sound was already frightening enough. 

Niall, lost and cramped in his thoughts, jumped when a bloody hand helplessly slammed against the window, leaving stains on the glass from red and black inked fingertips. 

Quickly, Niall unlocked the car's doors and Harry scrambled in, locking them just as fast. The blonde didn't know what to say, opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He was literally speechless. 

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" Harry shot question after question, leaning over the console to get closer to Niall, who only scooted backwards and looked at him with wide, glistened blue eyes. 

Harry immediately noticed the look of fear mixed with concern. 

It was ironic how Harry was asking Niall if he was okay when he himself was injured. 

It should be the other way around.

A slight, nervous chuckle escaped from Niall's trembling lips. 

"M-me? Harry, I should be asking y-you that!" Niall gives him an incredulous look, gulping thickly, wincing at the dryness he felt. 

"I'm perfectly fine, love. I want to make sure that you're okay. You matter so much," Harry breathes out, and Niall has noticed that even in such a state he still manages to look breathtaking with his lovely green eyes and silky long hair, voice soft and delicate, gentle. 

Niall's heart fluttered at his words, feeling overwhelmed. 

"I'm good, I promise. You need to get those wounds healed," Niall mutters the last bit to himself, inspecting the gash on Harry's arm from afar. 

Niall figured he can use his mum's medical aid kit she always kept in the house, which does come in handy at times. 

Especially in this case. 

"Can you drive?" Niall turns to Harry who nods, showing that he's capable of doing so despite what he just experienced with the hellhound. 

Niall wondered why his hands were covered in dry splotches of black and red. He'll just have to ask later. 

Harry drove down the streets that were layered with a thin coat of snow, and to Niall's address, already knowing it by memory. 

As he turned off the engine, Harry quickly got out of the car and limped his way around, opening the door for Niall who blushed profusely, murmuring a small "thank you." 

Niall's fingers fumbled with the right key that fits into the door in front of them, and after what seemed an eternity, he finally managed to find the right one, and unlock it. 

"I'll be right back, you can make yourself comfortable on the couch." Niall nods to the living room as they walked into the warm home, and lightly jogs to the cabinet in the bathroom, grabbing alcohol and a few bandages and cloths. 

Niall tries to keep all of the materials in his small hands as he makes his way back, repeatedly catching the annoying bottle of disinfectant that kept slipping. 

His feet seemed to have been glued to the wooden floor when his eyes land on Harry's bare back, meaning he had discarded his t-shirt. 

When he said comfortable he didn't mean too comfortable. 

But the blonde wasn't complaining. 

Niall cleared his throat quietly and timidly approached the shirtless boy, gasping when he noticed the three bold red lines across his stomach. 

That explains why he took off his shirt in the first place. 

"Harry," Niall quickly sits next to the brunette, bottle of alcohol in hand. 

"We've got to get the wound disinfected first, okay?" 

Harry's lips turn upwards into a playful grin and Niall gives him a crazed look. 

Why the hell is he smiling? 

"Okay," he pauses and smirks, "Nurse Niall." 

Niall huffs and pretends he did not just hear that, bringing the bottle closer to Harry. It's no time for jokes, but apparently for Harry, it seems to be. 

"Tell me when you want me to stop," Niall whispers, only now realizing how close they were, he could feel the body heat radiating between them. 

From the corner of his eye he sees Hary nod, and he takes that as a cue to pour some alcohol on the three cuts, which looked a bit deep, but not deep enough to require stitches. 

Harry lets out a soft hiss, but doesn't flinch. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Niall repeats, his face scrunching up in pure guilt. 

Harry smiles warmly, shaking his head. "It's just a sting, nothing major." He reassures, looking down at the small boy. 

As Niall pressed clean cloths onto the wound to dry it, his eyes couldn't help but wander across Harry's chest, where two swallows were tattooed, then down to his stomach where a huge moth was as well. He was covering the lower wing with the cloth, where the the scratches were. 

These drawings looked very familiar. 

His skin looked so tan and smooth, and Niall wanted nothing other than to run his fingers across, feeling his heartbeat drum under his palm. 

Niall blushed at the intimate thought and carried on with healing the wound, glancing up at Harry who was silently studying him the whole time, finding Niall's concentration face the cutest thing. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, eyes squinted slightly, eyebrows scrunched together. 

After placing the bandage, Niall moved to Harry's arm, and did the exact same treatment he did before, smiling in relief when he was all done. 

"There you go! Good as new." Niall stood up to put all the things away, but let out a surprised yelp when two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him back down. 

Ending up on Harry's lap. 

"H-Harry what are yo-"

"Thank you." Harry's voice is low and small, sounding sincere. 

He gives him a gentle squeeze then lets him go, his arms losing their grip on Niall.

Oh how he wishes he could hold him longer. Forever, even. 

Niall's face softens and he whispers a response, getting up, his steps wobbly and clumsy from Harry's surprising embrace.

Soon they were both on the couch, with a show playing on the telly. Maura had a late shift today, which meant she wouldn't be home anytime soon. 

"Harry?" Niall mustered up the guts to confront him about what happened earlier. 

"Mmm?" The older lad hummed, his head lolling to the side so that he held eye contact with him. His eyes intense but gentle.

"Um, what was back there? That...noise, what was it?" Niall's eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity yet fear in what Harry's response would be. 

Harry sighed quietly. "It was a dangerous, erm, dog you can say. They aren't like regular puppies and friendly-no. They are the exact opposite," Harry twisted his silver ring around his slim finger as he spoke. 

Niall only got more confused. He's heard of those before, but what in the world were those doing here? They didn't belonging here. 

Who had let them on the loose?

"Oh,"was all Niall could let out. 

"And what was that black thing on your hands?" His nose scrunched as he remembered how weird it appeared to be, mixed with blood.

"This may sound weird, but," Harry lets out a small chuckle. "They don't bleed red. Their blood isn't red. It's black." 

Niall gasps, his eyes widening. Some creature that must be, then. He has never seen them before, so he has no clue how they'd look like. 

He's starting to get an idea how though, and it isn't a pretty one. 

"Don't be afraid," Harry smiles, placing his large hand on Niall's thigh, which covered almost every part. 

For some reason, the blue eyed angel trusted him, he felt secure and safe around him. 

It was as if Harry was his safe haven. 

(a/n: a demon being an angel's safe haven wuut) 

"Okay," Niall nods slowly but assuringly, a small smile appearing on his rosy lips.

"Oh! I forgot to ask," Niall's eyes widen. 

"Are you hungry? I didn't take an order, the least I can do is make food," He smiles sheepishly, raising his eyebrows. 

Harry chuckles, familiar dimples indenting into his cheeks as he gives a lopsided smile. 

"You healed me, darling. I think it's my turn to do something here," Harry gives Niall's thigh a slight squeeze, getting up and slipping his shirt back on.

Niall quickly stood up, thinking he might need some help walking. 

On the contrary, the six foot lad walked perfectly fine, the heels of his boots making a clack! with every step. 

Niall only giggles to himself and follows behind, hopping on the white, marble counter. Which his mum would be frowning upon if she were here. 

"In case you didn't know," Harry turns, grinning wide. "I used to be a baker." 

He looks quite proud of this, saying it with such confidence as if saying he won the lottery. 

Niall only had an amused look on his face, his back pressed up against the dark brown cupboards. 

"What? I'm serious!" Harry exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

"I'm sorry, it's just," Niall bursts into a fit of giggles, bringing his hand up to supress them. 

All that was in his mind was fetus Harry in those tall white hats and aprons, baking bloody cupcakes. 

Harry only mumbles incoherent words, appearing grouchy, but the smile gave it away he wasn't being serious. 

"We are going to bake cookies today, Ni. Prepare for the best food you've ever tasted in your whole entire life," Harry claps, already getting ahead of himself and starting, retrieving cookie dough and butter, along with oven mittens. 

Niall rolls his eyes as he laughs at Harry being dramatic, and helps with preparing the chocolate chip cookies. 

He glanced at Harry who looked busy trying to get the oven going and glanced back down at the bowl full of cookie dough. 

Niall dips his finger in, collecting a glob of it, and brings it to his lips, almost moaning at how good it tasted. He was quick to dip his finger in again before Harry looked up and suck the sweet dough off. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Ni?" He hears a voice and freezes, turning to Harry. His index finger is still enveloped by his lips, and his eyes are wide and blue as he looks at Harry. 

The brunette keeps a straight face, head high. 

How purely innocent, Harry thinks, a feeling pooling at his gut. So beautiful. 

Niall removes his finger and grins innocently, linking his hands behind his back, stifling a laugh. 

"I think...I'm helping you bake cookies," Niall's voice is light, and he points to the rectangular silver pan that only has one cookie that hasn't even been cooked yet. 

Harry snorts, letting go of the act, finding it adorable that the boy would be sneaky with food. 

"Sure doesn't look like it," Harry singed in a low pitch, teasing the smaller boy who stuck his tongue out as his comeback. 

"Wait, you've got a little something here." Harry comes closer so that he's towering over Niall and brings up his thumb to softly wipe at his bottom lip, collecting the remaining cookie dough on his finger. 

He holds eye contact with Niall who's looking up at him with bambi eyes, lips parted slightly, jaw slack. 

Harry sticks his tongue out and licks at the sweet sticky dough, before wiping it on his black jeans. 

Niall's cheeks flushed red, and his head ducked down, a shy smile on his lips. He bites down on his bottom lip where it still tingled from Harry's touch, and almost gasped when he felt two fingers hook underneath his chin, tilting his head up. 

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispers in a low voice, looking at him with such dark green eyes. 

Niall, not good at dealing with compliments, swatted at Harry's hand gently, facing the other way so his now scarlet cheeks weren't in view. 

"Aw love, no need to be shy," Harry chuckled from behind, coming forward to wrap his arms around Niall's waist, his large hands placed on his tummy, chin rested firmly on Niall's shoulder. 

Bashful laughs escaped from Niall, who started to feel a bit giddy and ticklish. Harry's curls were brushing against his jaw and cheek, making the short boy squirm at the sensation. 

"Harry, stop, please." Niall whines quietly, secretly enjoying the feeling of his back against Harry's broad chest and his arms around his own small frame. 

It was all too much to handle. 

"Alright, alright. Let's proceed, shall we?" Harry lightly nuzzles his cold nose against Niall's cheek, smiling. 

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea." Niall is released from the comfortable grip and immediately starts to work on the cookies, no eating cookie dough this time. 

Always a shy little one, that hasn't changed one bit. 

And Harry absolutely loved it.


	7. Falling

"I think you went overboard with claiming these cookies were the best," Niall giggles as he munches on the the hard chocolate chip cookie, picking out the burned bits. 

It all went downhill when Niall excused himself to the bathroom and Harry decided to wander around the house, leaving the unbaked cookies unattended in the oven. 

"I was counting on you!" Niall whines, his nose scrunching up when he picked up an almost black burnt cookie from the plate. 

"Hey hey hey! These cookies were made with love!" Exclaims Harry, wagging a weird looking cookie at the blonde before taking a bite. 

"I didn't know love tasted like burned cookies." Niall mumbles under his breath, wiping some crumbs off the table. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, a pointer look on his face. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing." Niall smiles sweetly, taking a sip of the warm caramel machiatto he made. 

"Mhmm. Tell me, I didn't quite catch that." Harry pushes, his lips twitching up into a smirk. 

"Well..." Niall starts, looking up. 

"Not my fault you didn't catch that," he shoots back, setting his red and green colored mug on the table. 

Such a sassy angel. 

Harry thinks, chuckling to himself. He loved when Niall got like this, playful but snarky. 

He inwardly sighs, wishing that wall wasn't in his mind. He just really missed Niall, he wished he could remember all the memories, all the special moments, the sweet kisses, the soft, warm cuddles in the mornings, the laughs, but most importantly, he wished that Niall could remember him. 

"-don't taste that bad," Niall rambles, and whoa, when did he get this close? 

Harry snaps out from his thoughts and rakes his fingers through his unruly curls, smiling slightly. 

"Sorry love, I didn't catch that." 

Niall lets out a breathy laugh, giving him a look. 

"You don't catch much things, Harry." The blonde snorts, shaking his head. 

I sure did catch you when you fell for me, and I'm willing to do it a million times more. 

Harry's thoughts are aching to make their way out and roll off his tongue, for Niall to hear. But he keeps them in, knowing it'll take some time.

Some walls can be broken, others can't, depending on the sacrifice that was made for it to happen. 

Harry hoped whoever did this didn't give up anything that made the blockade in Niall's mind eternally resistant. 

"Ya know, you're being awfully deep in thought so far." Niall points out, licking the whipped cream from the drink off of his lips. 

"Just in thinking mode, darling." Harry admits, but doesn't say that all his thoughts consisted of the boy in front of him. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Niall's voice is soft, his voice light and comforting. 

Harry couldn't help but smile. 

Niall hasn't changed one bit. 

"No, no, maybe another time," Harry scoots his chair back, before standing up. 

"I've gotta get going, it's getting late." Harry licks his dry lips, going over to retrieve his coat and slip it on, knowing it was outside. 

"Oh, okay! I'll walk you out." Niall nods to himself, following the brunette outside, on the porch. 

"Thank you for helping me, Ni. Really. Thank you." Harry looks down at Niall, who is rubbing his arms to warm them up, but a smile is on his face, making it seem as if the cold didn't bother him at all. 

"It's no problem, Harry. But if it weren't for you, then who knows what would've happened!" 

And the boy was right since firstly, he was alone and wouldn't have seen the hellhound, putting him in more risk and danger. 

Harry shudders, not even wanting to think what could've happened if he didn't visit the small blonde. 

"I'll make sure to bring your bicycle in the morning, is that alright?" 

Niall gasps, completely forgetting that he had left his bicycle outisde the cafe. 

"Yeah, that's okay! You're the best," Niall adds shyly, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. 

"Mmm I believe that's you, love." Harry grins, causing those dimples to appear. 

"Nope, that's you!" Niall laughs cutely, his wide blue eyes bright as he looks up at the tall lad. 

Harry has a look of awe, thinking that Niall looked even more beautiful than he already was when smiling or laughing, looking happy in general. 

The sight was pure art.

"This isn't over, but goodnight. For now." Harry adds quickly, warning Niall who only rolls his eyes, smiling. 

The boy's blush deepens when Harry leans down to wrap his arms securely around Niall's small waist, bringing him in for a hug, Harry's nose snuggling against Niall's neck, pressing a light kiss on the pale, soft skin. 

Niall hesitantly brings his arms around Harry's neck resting his flushed cheek on his shoulder, biting his bottom lip to keep a huge smile from forming. 

As Niall loosened his grip to let go and break apart from the hug, Harry did the opposite and hugged him tighter, giving Niall's small frame a delicate squeeze. 

"Harry!" Niall squeals, giggling as he squirms slightly, going on his tippy toes to hug Harry properly.   
Harry breathed in, smiling at the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries, what Niall usually smelled like. Always so sweet. 

As Harry pulled back, he smirked at the flustered look on Niall's face, knowing he caused that. 

Niall felt cold as they parted, already missing the feeling of Harry's arms around him, keeping him warm and shielding him from the cold. 

"Have a good night, lovely." Harry whispers, leaning down again, but this time to press a gentle kiss to Niall's warm cheek, his lips lingering on soft skin.

Niall's baby blue eyes widen at the gesture, his cheeks burning with the heat that's rushed to his face, making him look down timidly at his white shoes. 

"Don't you hide, baby. Let your beauty be seen." Harry murmurs lowly, his knuckles lovingly stroking Niall's jaw.

With one last look, Harry walks down the porch steps and Niall is frozen to the spot, trying to let everything sink in. 

His cheeks were as rosy as ever, eyes wide, his heart beating quickly, and not out of fear this time. Butterflies were flying about in his tummy again. 

The blonde watches Harry drive off down the street, and a shiver shakes him up, making him go back inside his warm home and finish the cookies that weren't fully burnt while watching a movie on the telly. 

-

"Niall, sweetie, wake up." 

A voice awakened Niall and a gentle shake to the shoulder. 

He had noticed a half eaten cookie between his fingers, and looks up to see Maura, a fond smile on her face. 

"Can't keep away from food, can you?" She chuckles, taking a seat next to her son. 

Niall rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, his lips pouty, and voice laced with drowsiness. 

"You just got home?" He yawns, checking the time on his baby pink colored iPhone.

2:24am 

Niall locks his phone, eyes squinting due to the brightness and stretches his arms above his head, starting to fully wake up. 

"Yes, sorry about coming late love, there were so many patients today. It was absolutely tragic, most of them had scratches all ovet their body." She sighs, her eyebrows coming together in nothing but worry. 

"They all said the same thing, something along the lines of attack and animal, but we're not sure on what it was."

Flashes of Harry's scratches from earlier popped up in Niall's head, making him gulp. 

The creature had hurt other people earlier and would've hurt more, including himself. 

If it weren't for Harry. 

"That's strange." Niall commented, choosing not to bring up anything. 

"Erm, I'm going to bed, the couch isn't the most comfortable." He kisses his mum's cheek before trudging up the stairs, different thoughts running through his head. 

Was that the only hellhound out there? 

Niall thinks as he brushes his teeth and changes into an oversized shirt, crawling under the warm covers, bringing the blankets up to his chin. 

He made a mental note to talk to Harry about this as soon as he sees him. 

\- 

The next morning, Niall gets ready for work and a smile makes its way onto his face when he notices his bicycle against the fence of the porch with a beautiful rose in the basket that was attached to the handles. 

Harry had kept his word. 

Niall takes the flower and brings it up to his small nose, inhaling the scent, his cheeks then matching the color of the flower in between his fingers. 

The blonde decides he'll place it in a vase at the cafe for now, not having enough time to go back in the house and do so, seeing as he's already late. 

He quickly pedals through busy streets, a content smile on his face throughout his trip when he spots christmas trees on car's roofs, ready to be decorated at home. 

"You're late, young Niall!" Is the greeting he receives when he walks in, frantically putting on his apron which is the uniform for this job. 

"Sorry, sorry! Just didn't get much sleep last night." Niall has an apologetic smile, and turns to look for somewhere he can place the wonderful rose in. 

"Hmm I suppose that's alright." Louis grins, then his gaze lands on the flower. 

"Who's that from?" His eyebrows raise up, wondering where the younger boy got it from. 

"Oh! Harry left it for me, isn't that sweet?" Niall gushes, blushing as he grabs a long cup and fills it up halfway with water. 

Louis' lips part as a string of aw's escape, placing his hands on his hips. 

"He was always the romantic guy," Louis mumbles more to himself and Niall closed the tap, looking confused. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

Louis panicked inside, and quickly came up with a save. 

He cleared his throat a bit too loudly, "I said, he seems like a romantic guy." 

"Right? But he's not good at baking cookies! Burned almost all of them yesterday," Niall giggles at the memory, gently placing the flower in the cup, setting it off to the side of the counter. 

"Whoa, whoa, you guys baked cookies?"

"Yessir!" Niall grins, clasping his hands together behind his back. 

"Huh, that's interesting." Louis chuckles, having so many things to say about it that just interesting. 

"On a brighter note," Louis holds a finger up, "It's Friday!" He cheers, grinning wide. 

"I survived the first days of work!" Niall cheers back with the same happy tone, laughs spilling from his lips when Louis grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him back and forth. 

"We should celebrate to that!" The older lad screams, his voice filling the whole shop, making some people look back at him, either looking annoyed or amused. 

"It's not a big deal, Lou." Niall scoffed, his laughter dying down a bit. 

"Hmm. No, you're right, you're absolutely right." Louis hums, his fingers stroking his chin. 

Niall sighs in relief, nodding in agreement with him. 

"It's not a big deal," Louis continues, then looks at Niall, "but it is a humongous deal!" He points out, his grin as big as the population size of Russia. 

Niall's face falls and he drags his hand down his face, giving Louis a playful glare. 

"Louis, seriously, no."

"Niall, seriously, yes!" 

The Irish lad groans, his hands flailing up, "Fine, we'll go out or whatever," he waves his hands as he looks outside, hoping they don't do anything crazy later on. 

"Yes! You're the best, my son." Louis pats the blonde fluff of Niall's hair, causing him to swat at Louis, scowling. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't touch my hair!" Niall whines, moving away from Louis, covering his hair at the best of his ability. 

Louis snickers, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest, then from the corner of his eye, glances at the rose that was almost standing proudly in the clear cup. 

Someone else would've probably placed the rose on the table without water, or disposed of it, but not Niall. 

It was as if he wanted to keep it alive for as long as he could, holding onto something that Harry gave to him. 

Yup, Niall was definitely going down that road slowly but surely. 

The angel was falling. 

________________


End file.
